


I'll pick you up when you're down

by hopeinyourheart



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeinyourheart/pseuds/hopeinyourheart
Summary: It's after the defeat to Bournemouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from but it happened so here ya go,

It's after the defeat to Bournemouth.

Emre offers Loris a ride home. Loris doesn’t say much, barely puts his things in his bag before he nods his head and heads out to Emre's car.

The defeat was hard, and brutal and Loris feels like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He can't stop thinking about it, about what he should have done and what he did wrong and he feels like all the blame is on him. He didn’t talk to anyone when he came in from the pitch, just headed straight to the showers and let the warm water run through his hair and over his shoulders. The lads were all down and upset and Loris wanted to get of there as soon as possible.

Wanted to _forget_ as soon as possible.

He waits by Emre's car before Emre makes his way out and unlocks it. The journey is silent and tense and there's an air of sadness and that melancholy feeling that hangs around after a particularly hard loss, but Loris doesn’t want to talk, doesn’t want to do anything but go home and climb into bed and forget about this god awful game.He knows he isn't being a good teammate right now, he knows that he should tell Emre he scored an amazing goal but he can't get out of his head long enough to do so.

They make it to Loris' apartment where Loris dumps his bags on the floor and scuffs his shoes off before dropping on the couch. Emre makes his way over once he's taken his jacket and shoes off and Loris didn’t even realise he entered the apartment with him. The two of them sit in silence for a while with the buzz of the TV echoing through the room but it can't distract Loris enough to stop thinking. It's on some ridiculous TV show that has no meaning or worth but they avoid the sports channels like the plague. They sit there until Emre's stomach demands he get up and get some food so he leaves Loris on the couch to wallow in his misery while he heads to the kitchen.

Emre comes back with pasta and Loris scarfs it down whilst Emre laughs at him. Loris turns to him to smack him on the shoulder and tells him to stop being a dick before he bursts out laughing too. That seems to break the tension around them and they settle into the couch once they're both done eating. Emre puts on movie with too much crime and badass fighting scenes to drown out the misery and pain of football.

'You know the lads don’t blame you right', Emre says into the quiet of the room. Loris doesn’t respond, just sighs and tilts his head back on the top of the couch because he doesn’t want to talk about this; doesn’t even want to think about this, but Emre continues because he needs Loris to know that none of the lads blame him, that the boss doesn’t blame him, that Emre himself doesn’t think it was Loris' fault.

He wants Loris to understand.

'You did what you could Loris, you aren't solely to blame, it was shitty but its football, and none of the lads think it was your fault. We're a team Lo we all gotta take responsibility in these things, we're all at fault ok ,not just you', Emre tells him with an edge to his voice like he wants Loris to get it, like he wants him to know that he isn't alone in his misery and pain. Like he needs him to understand that everyone has his back.

Loris closes his eyes, 'I should have saved it, the last one, I let it slip and we lost the points and that _is_ my fault Emre, I should have done better I know I can do better'.

Emre sighs and registers the pain in Lo's voice, realises that this one is going to hurt for a while, that this is a loss that’s going to sting for longer than usual, but he also knows that the squad is strong, that they can come back from this, that the lads will work harder than ever to put this right. Emre saw this team lose two finals, saw his teammates sob on the pitch, remembers he, himself crying and he knows that if the lads can come back from that, they sure as hell can turn this around. He voices all this to a stony faced Loris who still doesn’t look any happier, but even though the blonde doesn’t smile and he's still hurting, Emre notices that he seems lighter, like Emre's words took a little bit of the weight off of his shoulders and Emre decides that it's enough for now.

Loris sighs and rubs his eyes, it's late and he's tired and he means to get up to go to bed after telling Emre he's ok and he can stop babysitting him now but he leans his head on Emre's shoulder instead, and digs his face in the crook of Emre's neck and whispers, 'Nice goal Em', before he shuts his eyes and drifts off to sleep in Emre's arms.

The dark haired German smiles, a small smile that’s hidden in the dark and in the blonde locks of Loris' hair before he leans down and presses his lips to the blonde's forehead and places his arm around his waist. He watches the credits roll out in the dark, quiet, silence of the room whilst he runs his fingers through soft blonde locks.

He knows the team is hurting, he knows that Loris is hurting but he also knows that they will be just fine and that if anyone can come back from a horrible loss it's Liverpool FC. That is his last thought before he places another kiss just below Lo's hairline and drifts of to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> its been over a year, and i come back with this, anyway this ship is my life and i wanted to write something so this happened, hope yall liked it, yh the bournemoth game was ages ago, but i like angsty settings so.......  
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
